


wearing the bustle wrong

by y02mustang



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Pregnancy, SuperCorp, pregnant lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y02mustang/pseuds/y02mustang
Summary: Pregnant!Lena.And all the fluff I can cram into 1800 words.





	wearing the bustle wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write pregnancy or kidfics, ~~as a rule~~ generally speaking. And yet. Here we are.
> 
> I woke up at 2:30 in the morning with this fic in my head, and then I wrote it in ninety minutes because I couldn't get back to sleep until I did.

Kara is awake. 

She hasn't suffered from insomnia in several years now, but that isn’t the problem tonight. 

It's just that Lena got out of bed. 

Not that _that's_ an uncommon occurrence in the eighth month of her pregnancy, with tiny feet unerringly pressing against her bladder more and more. 

Kara tends to wake up every time Lena leaves the bed - unless she's blown out her powers or is otherwise hurt - but usually she just listens idly to the sounds of National City’s night scene while waiting for Lena to finish in the bathroom, and then she goes back to sleep when Lena returns to bed. 

This time, however, Kara’s ears pick up the sound of the light switch in the office being flipped and she refocuses on the movements inside their home. 

Late-night office work wasn't unusual. An idea could strike at any time and Kara would never begrudge Lena the opportunity to catch it, to jot down a few details for a design at L-Corp or a spread at Catco, before sleep stole it away. Lena claimed her smartphone was sometimes too distracting, so she preferred to use pen and paper in the predawn hours. 

In an effort to keep the hovering to an acceptable level (for Lena), Kara had agreed to let her work for a few minutes before insisting she come back to bed. 

So, Lena had gotten out of bed and began working in their office.

And Kara started counting. 

She hits six hundred seconds (actually, six hundred _thribo_ because numbers in Kryptonian are always more soothing) and pulls the covers back. She exits the bedroom and follows the flood of light coming from the second door on the left. 

Kara leans against the door jamb, taking in the sight of her wife, sometimes unable to believe that this is her life. Even when she thinks her heart is full to bursting, she finds there's always room to love Lena Luthor a little more.

Lena is situated in a small wooden chair with a padded pillow on the seat and back. She'd used a fancy ergonomic desk chair until the armrests became uncomfortable, at which time it was pushed into the corner, out of the way. 

She's got the desk lamp turned on, as well as the overhead, and that's how Kara knows Lena has no intention of coming to bed any time soon. 

Her soft cotton pajamas are pale blue with little frogs printed on the fabric, short-sleeves to account for the temperature fluctuations she suffers at night, and the shirt rides up a little as she sits, legs apart to accommodate her swollen belly, and a strip of skin can be seen. She's scribbling furiously on a piece of paper, then shoves it aside and grabs another from a small stack on the desk, beginning to give it the same serious attention.

“You look stressed,” Kara says gently. 

“I'm not stressed.” Her hair hangs over her shoulder and she sweeps it aside impatiently. “I just need to get this done.”

Kara rights herself and enters the room. She stands behind her wife. “It's been ten minutes,” she reminds her, putting her hands on Lena’s shoulders and pressing softly with her thumbs. 

Lena sighs. She puts the pen down and leans back, head thumping against Kara’s firm stomach. “I'm not that fragile.”

“Hm.” Kara continues the gentle massage. 

Another sigh and Lena blinks up at her. “Just because _everything_ is fragile to _you_.” She smiles despite herself at Kara’s knowing smirk, at the words that used to mean an argument but are now just wry acknowledgments. “Can I have fifteen more minutes?”

Kara shifts to the side and drops to her knees, resting her hands on Lena’s thigh but always, always, her hands drift to stroke her pregnant belly. “Love. It's two-thirty. You need your sleep.” She places a kiss on the bit of exposed skin surrounded by soft fabric. “We have to keep stress to a minimum so our little bun in the oven can keep cooking.”

“Why did I ever agree to let you use _bun in the oven_?”

“Because you wanted the random idioms to stop. I can go back to that. Earth phrases are so varied.” Kara grins. “I liked _in sweet waiting_ the best.”

Lena rolls her eyes, not without fondness, and runs her hands through the long blonde hair of the woman at her side. Kara instantly leans into the touch, following the pressure, and Lena feels tears well at the sight of the Girl of Steel completely in love and absolutely committed to _her_.

“Happy tears?” Kara asks. She can't hide the concern from her voice, even through eight months of hormones and mood swings, even in a setting like this where she's fairly certain she knows the cause, the sight of her wife in tears twists something in her gut every time.

“Yeah,” Lena assures her, wiping her eyes, “I just really love you.”

Kara’s smile is dazzling. “I just really love you, too.” She brushes her nose against Lena’s belly. “And I love you too, little frog.” 

Lena chuckles at the endearment. When Kara came home with the first pair of maternity pajamas, sea foam with baby ducks printed on them, she begged Lena to wear them because they _would be adorable_.

Kara was right, and she had immediately taken to calling their baby “little duck” when she spoke to Lena’s stomach, as opposed to just “little one”. Tickled by Lena’s laughter at the development, Kara bought two more pairs - soft pink with colorful butterflies, which was of course followed by “little butterfly”, and black with various dinosaurs, which brought about a few nicknames, including “little t-rex” and “little raptor”. 

She even convinced Alex to get in on the deal and a few weeks later Lena’s amused sister-in-law presented her with a set of grey cotton pajamas with microscopes and beakers on them, and whenever she wore them, Kara switched to “little nerd”. 

Oblivious to Lena’s joyful reminiscing, Kara continues speaking. “Every day, even though we haven't met yet, I love you. Oh, what's that, little frog?” She tilts her head. “You're tired and want your mom to climb back in bed and curl up with _Yeyu_ and go back to sleep?” Kara gives Lena the most innocent wide-eyed gaze she can find. 

Lena’s lips curl into an indulgent smile. “Guilting me already?”

“Nope, superhearing. I only report the truth.” Kara takes her hand. “Come back to bed, sweetheart, please?”

Lena reaches across the desk and turns off the lamp. “I suppose I could.” She accepts Kara’s help to get to her feet, steadying herself much quicker now that she's had several months to get used to the difference in balance. “There will be cuddling, you said?”

“Oh, yes, lots of cuddling.” Kara flips off the light switch and gently tugs her down the hall. Normally they'd detour to the nursery and spend long minutes imagining what it will be like when it's filled with the presence of a baby, but Kara wants to take advantage of Lena being willing to get back into bed. “And a foot rub, how about that?”

“My feet are fine, I stayed on the couch most of today, but my lower back, if you…”

“Whatever you need, love.” Kara stands firm and lets Lena use her as a brace to ease getting back into bed, then slides under the sheets beside her. “Blanket on or off?”

“Off for now.” Lena shifts until she finds a semi-comfortable position on her side, grabbing a few pillows and placing one under her belly while Kara slips another between her knees, understanding the routine. She sighs at the moderate relief to her spine. 

Kara kisses the back of her neck. The kisses are soft, not meant to be intimate, just to show her presence, to show she cares, to reflect her willingness to do anything in the universe for the woman carrying their child. 

Lena feels Kara’s fingertips begin to find their place on her back, just above her hips, and she reaches a hand back to pause her. Knowing the next words out of her wife's mouth will be a worried question, she says, “Thank you.”

She can almost feel the power of the crinkle. “I haven't even started yet.”

“Not for that. For just… loving me.”

“Hey.” Kara snuggles closer, putting her arm around Lena for a long embrace. “You don't have to thank me for that. Loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done. It's the one thing in my life that I don't have to make a conscious effort to get just right.” 

A kiss to her shoulder. “Even breathing on this planet takes effort, because too much and I can wreak havoc, freezing things or blowing them away. But you… loving you just _is_. Ever since we met, it's like, being with you, loving you is the only thing that's ever come naturally for me since I landed here.” She hears Lena sniffle and rises up on her elbow to press a kiss to her cheek. “With every beat of my heart, I love you, and _nothing_ will ever change that.”

“Don’t think I don’t notice you quoting your vows.”

Kara chuckles. “I wasn't trying to sneak that in there because I didn't know what else to say,” she counters. “I meant them when I said them three years ago and well before that.”

Lena pulls Kara’s arm tighter around her and revels in the hold for a moment, then winces and lets out a hiss of pain. “Okay, that was my kidney. I need that back when you're done in there, please don't wreck the place.”

Kara pulls away and places a warm palm against Lena’s lower back. “Still want me to -”

“Please,” Lena groans. She grunts as the baby presses against another organ. “Hold that thought.”

Kara helps Lena pull herself out of bed, waits patiently for her to be finished in the bathroom, and then gently lowers her onto the mattress. 

Lena protested the treatment exactly once, the first time Kara tried to lift her, before remembering the superhero could literally carry a plane; her wife, even pregnant, wasn't going to be a big deal. It was just another way Kara could feel useful and feel like she was taking care of Lena, and now, with agreements in place to limit the mother-henning, Lena just enjoys it. 

When Lena is settled again, pillows propped, Kara returns to her spot and finally begins the massage. She continues until Lena’s relaxed breathing and slow heartbeat tell her she's sleeping, and the second, softer heartbeat is fast but steady, and Kara knows the baby has drifted off, too.

She rubs Lena’s back for one more minute and then smooths her shirt down. 

She curls up against her wife, happier each day than she was the last, and she can't wait for the next day to start so she can discover another reason to love this woman, another way to cherish her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kryptonian - _thribo_ is seconds (measurement of time, Earth seconds; technically could have done six _dendahr_ , as one _dendahr_ is one hundred _thribo_ ), _Yeyu_ is mother. [Kryptonian.info](http://kryptonian.info/news-feed.html/2013/07/29/measuring-time-on-krypton/) is such a great reference.
> 
> “Wearing the bustle wrong” is an idiom for a woman who’s pregnant - Lena wouldn’t let Kara use that one, either.
> 
> And finally, my New Year's resolution is to write every day and post something at least once a month. So far, so good!


End file.
